Kaiju Wars Episode 1: Origin of a Species
by Zillah 91
Summary: Title changed. Rewrite of Awakening and King of the Monsters, hopefully last one too. Inspired by Godzilla: The Series. A special army unit, a psychic girl, and a baby Godzilla... bad combination. COMPLETE.
1. Prelude

I know, this isn't the first time I've started again on this thing, but this time I'm sticking with it! Godzilla will be the only monster seen here, and the story takes some inspiration from Godzilla: The Series- for my money, the greatest animated TV show ever created.

Short opening chapter here, too. Consider this to be like the pre-credits scene at the start of a TV show.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

PRELUDE

The mushroom cloud rose high into the air, fanning out at the top above a column of fire and ash, the sea churning around the tiny island. The sky darkened as the cloud of the nuclear explosion spread out, solid rock disintegrating as, with deafening rumbling that was still drowned out by the roar of the blast, the island began to split apart.

Solid rock was torn apart like paper as the cracks spread over the island, pulled away from each other in showers of rock and churning sea. Cliffs collapsed into floods of debris pouring into the frothing water as the chunks of rock that had once been an island started to sink.

"My God," Douglas Gordon whispered from the side of the ship as it pulled away, surrounded by evacuees.

"Not a chance of getting the place put back together now," One of his subordinated stated the blatantly obvious, "Nothing to build it on."

"Always told 'em not to mess around with that stuff," Gordon shrugged, "A nuclear research facility's no more good on an Island than it is at the bottom of the ocean. Just be glad we're out of the danger zone."

"Sir!" A voice shouted from behind him, the door swinging open, "The Geiger counters!"

Gordon immediately turned and bolted inside after the soldier.

"The radiation's going up?" He demanded.

"No, sir," The soldier answered, "The opposite… it's going _down_!"

The Colonel turned his gaze down to the computer screen, the digitised reading going further and further down… and quickly.

"The hell?" He finally asked, "Going down? No way; the damn explosion isn't even over! The science boys said the place'd be uninhabitable for…"

"I know, sir," The soldier answered, "But we've checked the equipment, there's no mistake; the radiation is just… vanishing."

Colonel Gordon looked from the soldier, to the screen, then back again.

"Then where the hell's it going?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The explosion had finally ceased, the remains of the Island either floating aimlessly on the surface or sinking into the water below.

Nestled within an outcropping of rocks, something moved.

It was an egg, eight feet long, of a murky, brownish-green colour. The sides were perfectly smooth, albeit covered with dust and ash.

Again, the egg gave a sudden jerk of movement, as the unborn creature inside stirred with life.

* * *

And guess what's in the egg! Go on, guess!

OK, next chapter we'll be meeting our human cast; one in particular who… ah, I won't spoil it for you.

All Reviews Welcome!


	2. Miki Saegusa

Well, I guess the first chapter went down alright; so enjoy the second!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

MIKI SAEGUSA

Japan, South of Tokyo, 7:00 am

"What…" Miyuki Otanashi breathed, "…Is that?"

"Giant egg," The young soldier beside her shrugged. Miyuki gave a look between indifference and 'are-you-stupid' before turning away from Kazama to regard the eight-foot-long egg nestled in the lab before them.

"I mean, where did it come from?" She explained.

"All I wanna know is, where can I get a giant slice of toast to go with that."

"Seriously, Kazama, just stop talking," Miyuki snapped, her patience wearing thin. Honestly, Kazama was like the world's oldest teenager.

"We found this thing in a crater in the South Pacific," Colonel Douglas Gordon answered her, "A nuclear research facility went south in a big way, and then the radiation levels just… dropped. Like something absorbed every last drop of the stuff. The only intact thing on the island was this egg."

"It's radioactive?" Miyuki asked.

"Not as near as we can tell," Gordon replied, "It's just… gone. Sucked up. Since the rescue operation was organised by the UN, it was taken to Japan because it a) was in Japanese waters, and b) this is the nearest Military installation."

"So what's inside?" Osaki, who had remained quiet so far, asked from beside him.

"That's why I called Ms. Japan's-best-biologist here," Gordon replied. "Any ideas?"

"They picked up life signs after it got here," Miyuki answered, "So whatever's in that egg… we can safely assume that it probably isn't dead. Yet."

"So it's gonna hatch?" Kazama chimed in, "…Cool."

"Then here's the question," Gordon interrupted, "What do we do with whatever's inside it?"

"This egg is an unprecedented find," Miyuki lectured, "Nothing this size has ever been discovered before. It could be a mutation. An entirely new life form."

"Miyuki, is there a danger of radiation around the egg?" Osaki asked.

"No more than from standing next to a microwave," Miyuki replied, "That's the weird thing."

"In that case," Osaki surmised, "There is _somebody_ who might be able to tell us what's in there."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miki turned over in bed, mumbling nonsense words in her sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the same thing… that egg, longer than she was tall, with some shape in the middle, moving, stirring, and then, just as the first crack appeared in its side, the vision would end.

Something about the thing in the egg was… strange. It wasn't wrong, or frightening, just different. As if it wanted her, it was after her, but it didn't want to hurt her.

She'd seen strange things, sensed thoughts, before, ever since she was a small child, but nothing like this. Maybe if she knew more about how her power worked, or where it came from…

A sudden knock at the door jarred her from her sleep, and she sat bolt upright as Osaki's voice called: "Miki? You up?"

"One second!" She called, hastily throwing on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt before pulling the door open.

"Hey, kid," Osaki smiled.

"'Sup?" Miki asked, "Practice isn't for five hours."

"Actually, we've got something for you to look at. Got brought in this morning, and… well, you might want to see it."

"What is it?" Miki asked curiously as they sat off, brushing a strand of long, black hair out of her eyes.

"Trust me, you'd never believe me in a million years."

"Whatever," Miki sighed, "Besides, might as well put this psychic stuff to some use."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…" Miki whispered as she looked through the reinforced window into the holding area, the eight-foot egg sat square in the middle.

"Big, huh?" Kazama asked from beside her, "I get hungry just looking at it."

"Scanners can pick up movement, but not much else," A male voice spoke up from beside her. "This thing's baffling. Take a look at this;"

Takuya Omori flipped a switch, with what sounded like an elongated chirp sounding from the speakers. Miki gave a sudden gasp, as her vision was suddenly filled with darkness, surrounded by some inescapable surface.

"Miki?" Miyuki asked, "You alright, kiddo?"

"Yeah," Miki breathed, "Just… I've seen this before."

"What?"

"The egg," Miki explained, "I've been seeing it for weeks. Then that noise, I just felt…" She looked down at the egg, "I think it's ready to hatch."

"You read its mind?" Kazama piped up, "Man, you're good."

"Not on purpose," Miki answered, "It's like it's calling out. Trying to call someone."

"You made sense out of that stuff?" Kazama asked.

"She can make sense out of _you_," Takuya retorted, "That's a miracle in and of itself."

"Takuya, Kazama, stow it," Osaki ordered. "Miki, what about getting up close?"

"I can try," Was the only answer Miki could offer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door swung open, Miki and Osaki stepping in toward the egg.

Miki winced as she heard the noise echo inside her head as soon as Osaki followed her in.

"It's scared," She realised, "Osaki… maybe you should go."

"What?"

"Trust me," She reassured him, "I don't think it wants to hurt me."

"…Alright," Osaki relented. Miki was, after all, a mind reader, even if she was a 15-year-old. "I'll be right outside. With guards."

"OK," Miki answered, not taking her eyes off the egg as she stepped forward.

As she heard the door close behind her, she walked forward slowly, extending a hand and placing it gently on the side of the egg.

Closing her eyes, she felt the movement inside the shell, as if turning towards the point of her touch…

Then, the image flashed before her eyes, of a splintering shell and a sudden, blinding light. Miki gasped, stepping back and removing her hand from the side of the egg.

She felt her heart rate increase as she focused solely on the side of the egg, everything else forgotten as some unknown feeling filled the back of her mind, the need to be here, to see what emerged from the egg.

Then, before her eyes, a single crack formed on the side of the egg, spreading out with the sound of the surface splintering, diverging into two, then three…

It was only with a sudden flash of light before her eyes, and the sound of a faint chirp, that she snapped out of her sudden trance and realised what was happening.

The egg was hatching…

* * *

OK, I'll leave it there for now. Next Chapter: Aww, look at the widdwe baby goji (gets bitten)…

All Reviews Welcome!


	3. Trouble Hatches

I really just couldn't wait to do this chapter. So yeah, this makes two in a day. Whatever. The title of this chapter is inspired by the title of a DVD of Godzilla: The Series, and I just think it fits.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

TROUBLE HATCHES

Miki stepped back as the pattern of cracks spread out over the egg, covering an entire side before a section suddenly bulged as the creature inside struggled to break free and live.

"It's hatching!" Osaki shouted, "Get her out of there!"

"No!" Miki suddenly shouted, "Trust me. It's OK!"

"Captain?" One of the guards asked, turning to Osaki.

"…The second it looks like she's in any sort of trouble, get her out of there," Osaki answered him.

"OK, people, last chance to guess!" Kazama shouted as the side of the egg finally smashed open.

The shape of a well-developed arm, ending in a hand with three clawed fingers, jutted out from the side of the egg, as a thick tail smashed away the shell behind it. A surprisingly muscled pair of legs pushed their way out from the bottom as the shell splintered in half, falling away.

The creature gave a shrill, high-pitched cry as it shook off the last of the thick yolk, allowing all to finally see what had emerged.

The hatchling stood at least seven feet tall, and the most immediate creature to come to mind upon looking at it would be a dinosaur; it was clearly reptilian, standing on two legs, with well-developed arms hanging down in front of its chest. Its head had a short snout, with small, muscular ridges above its orange eyes, and the face certainly had a baby-like appearance to it. The creature's body was surprisingly short, in between its shoulders and its thighs, widening so that despite what looked almost like a barrel chest, the creature was somewhat pudgy. Its tail was almost the length of the rest of its body. Rather than straight upright, it had the stance of a real dinosaur, and tiny spikes covered the top of its head and the back of its neck. Slightly larger, forked spikes ran down its back, with bony bumps around them, forming simple spikes along the tip of its tail. It had spread-out, three-toed feet, and even a small claw where its thumb would otherwise be.

"Oh my God," Miyuki gasped as she stared at the creature.

"That's a freakin' dinosaur!" Kazama exclaimed.

The newborn creature turned around to face Miki, turning its head quizzically to the side and giving a quiet 'chirp'. Its tail began to swing from side-to-side like a happy puppy as it stepped forward.

The door swung open, the armed guards immediately attracting the baby's attention.

'No', Miki mouthed, waving them back with her hand, which she reached forward towards the baby.

With a mix of curiosity and strange familiarity, the infant continued forward until reaching Miki's hand, sniffing at it tentatively. It lowered its upper body and turned its head up to look at her, its tail wagging back and forth.

Miki, who was, as anyone would be, utterly speechless, finally managed to muster the willpower to say something.

"Easy, little guy…" She said softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you… um… I hope you're not gonna hurt _me_ either… so… I'm just gonna reach out… and…"

She lowered her hand, patting the newborn creature gently on the snout, eliciting another happy chirp.

Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain in the back of her head, as a blinding, white light filled her vision. As she placed her hands on her forehead in pain, the infant suddenly fell back with a screech of pain, closing its eyes and shaking its head.

"Get her out!" Osaki ordered, as the two guards raised their weapons.

Suddenly, the pain was gone, and the baby swung round to the source of the noise, suddenly tense, knowing it was threatened.

"It's alright," Miki said soothingly, shaking her head to Osaki and the guards, "It's OK, it's fine… now…"

Slowly, she started backing away, and, to no great surprise, the baby took a step to follow her.

"Um… stay?" She tried curiously. Of course, the newly born creature had no idea what she meant, and simply turned its head to one side.

Miki stepped back further, gesturing away with her hands. The infant gave a curious squeak, apparently realising what she wanted it to do, until Miki reached the door. At a nod from Osaki, one of the guards pressed a button, and the door swung shut.

The hatchling approached the door, turning its head to one side and sniffing at it, and lifted one clawed hand to scratch at it like a puppy. Finally, it turned away from the door and simply lay down on the floor to wait.

Outside, Miki leaned against the wall, catching her breath and regaining her wits as Gordon, Kazama, Takuya and Miyuki darted round the corner.

"That was cool," Kazama declared, "Scary, but cool."

"Are you alright?" Takuya asked as Osaki put his hands on Miki's shoulders, checking that she was OK.

"I'm fine," Miki answered, "I just feel kinda… weird."

"'Weird' how?" Osaki pressed.

"I don't know," Miki shook her head, "Not sick or anything, just kinda… confused."

"Take her to the infirmary, get her checked out," Osaki instructed. "And somebody tell me: What in the name of all things sacred was that thing?"

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but I was personally pretty pleased with how it ended up. You probably all know what was happening when she touched the baby Godzilla (how did you like how he acted/was described, by the way? I was going for something cute, which isn't my forte).

All Reviews Welcome.


	4. Linked

Chapter 4 up. Hey, this has now officially lasted longer than the last rewrite! (Grins)

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

LINKED

It had taken over an hour, but Miki had finally convinced Miyuki and Takuya that she felt fine, and had retired to her quarters.

All of a sudden, she felt tired- very tired. More likely than not, this was because of the particularly stressful situation she'd found herself in.

Suddenly overcome by exhaustion, she fell onto her bed, not even bothering to remove her clothes as she shut her eyes. Her limbs suddenly felt like dead weights, and she felt so tired it was as though the room was spinning.

Then, there was the strangest sensation; like blinking with her eyes already closed. The darkness of her closed eyes was wiped away, replaced by the clean white walls of the holding area and the remaining segments of smashed eggshell.

Suddenly, it was like the thoughts were gone from her mind, replaced with a flood of pure emotion, all curiosity and excitement. To let go of complex thought like this, to simply feel and _be_, was almost euphoric.

The world was big outside the shell. This room was big, and strange, and she felt the wonder at what might be outside _that_, where the nice thing with the kind voice and the friendly smell had gone.

The 'nice thing' was her, Miki realised. It was waiting for her, hoping she would come back. Maybe she would bring food?

Miki stirred, the vision suddenly vanishing to be replaced by the same room as she sat up slowly.

Her dreams had never been like that before; never that vivid, that clear or certain.

It was with a jolt of fear that she suddenly realised she could still feel it, in the back of her head. But there was no curiosity now, no excitement.

It was like the sound, the one Takuya had recorded, but somehow not a sound. More like an echo, or a call. Something that, even as she tried to concentrate, she could only be vaguely aware of.

And then, she heard the voice; childlike and timid.

Miki

Her eyes widened, her pulse racing. It was calling her, she realised. How was he calling her? Nobody could do that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaki stood alone, taking a sip of coffee and pouring over thoughts of the last few hours in his head.

After Miki had left the holding area, the hatchling had suddenly become restless, scratching at the door at regular intervals, even seeming to try and dig up the floor. It had been sniffing at the air, pacing the room, definitely trying to get out.

And whenever anyone approached the door… well, it was about to happen again.

The door opened, with the two scientists behind it. The infant turned round, its head turned to the side, and saw the two scientists approach.

Shaking its head, it slammed its tail on the ground and gave a sudden, high-pitched roar, running away to the other side of the room.

At a nod from Osaki, the scientists backed out, the third group to try and approach the baby today. The only person whom the baby had let approach had been Miki…

And he was damned if he was going to put her in that situation again.

"She's fine," Miyuki reassured him. "You said to trust her, and it paid off. You should be proud of her."

"And what if she'd been wrong?" Osaki replied, "She could've been torn to pieces by that thing. Yeah, I trust her but…" He sighed, "How could I have risked her life on that?"

"She knows what she's doing," Takuya offered up, "You always say so yourself."

"She's fifteen," Osaki answered, "She's a 15-year-old girl, and she could've been killed."

The door suddenly opened behind them, Miki stepping into the room.

"You OK, kiddo?" Kazama asked.

"Fine," Miki answered, "How about…"

"I think the little guy misses you," Miyuki answered, "He won't let anyone else near him."

"I think I know why." Miki answered, looking through the window. Immediately, the hatchling turned and ran forward excitedly, stopping in front of the glass, his tail wagging madly. She finished: "I think he thinks I'm his mom. Like a baby bird."

"It's imprinted on you?" Takuya asked, "Actually… actually, that makes sense."

"You're both crazy," Osaki sighed.

"Just… let me go in there," Miki suggested. "He won't hurt me."

"And you know this how?" Miyuki asked.

"He didn't hurt me before," Miki replied, "And besides, since I'm a mother now…" She held up a sandwich wrapped in kitchen foil, "…I've got certain responsibilities."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two guards pushed the door open as Miki stepped through, the baby immediately turning and running up to her, lowering its upper body as it had done.

"I can't believe I let you all talk me into this," Osaki groaned.

Miki thought to herself. Looking down at the expectant eyes of the hatchling, she suddenly felt a rush of alien feeling within her mind. As soon as it subsided, she realised: The baby had recognised her, and now it was waiting to see if she recognised it. 

She reached one hand forward, giving the baby a gentle pat on the snout, eliciting a happy chirp. No pain this time, she noted.

The baby stepped forward, sniffing at the sandwich in her hand.

"Thought so," Miki found herself smiling, "You're hungry, aren't you?" She removed the foil from the sandwich as the baby's tail continued to wag. Experimentally, she held one half forwards in front of its mouth. The baby snapped its head forward, Miki gasping as it took the food and swallowed it instantaneously.

Miki shook her head to the guards outside, stepping forward towards the infant.

After a brief, happy 'squeak', the baby looked at Miki quizzically, as if knowing it had frightened her. It bowed its head town, its tail hanging limp behind it in apology.

"It's alright," Miki said softly, throwing the other half of the sandwich, which was gobbled up just as quickly as the first. In the back of her mind, she felt a sensation of happiness from the creature as it leaned forwards towards her. As its jaws parted, Miki felt a sudden fear well up as she saw its gleaming, sharp white teeth.

Still waving Osaki and the guards back with one hand, she allowed the baby to approach… before it dragged a thick, warm, wet tongue up the side of her cheek. Never in her entire life had she thought she would get puppy-licked my an eight-foot lizard.

Somehow, she couldn't keep herself from smiling as the baby chirped again, lying down on the floor and curling up so that the tip of its tail almost touched its snout.

"OK," Miki whispered to the others, gesturing into the room. Osaki, Miyuki, Kazama and Takuya tentatively stepped inside.

The hatchling's eye snapped open, and it immediately rose up, its tail sticking out behind it as it gave a sudden screeching roar.

"It's OK," Miki reassured it soothingly, "They're friends. They won't hurt you… hopefully," She added under her breath.

Soothed by Miki's words, the baby turned to look at the others, turning its head sideways.

"Uh… sit?" Takuya asked Miki as the baby stepped forward, sniffing at him briefly.

"He needs a name," Miki thought out loud.

A few seconds of silence followed, until Osaki said:

"Miki… are you on drugs?"

"Well we've gotta call him something," Miki replied.

"Like what? Spike?" Miyuki asked sarcastically.

"No," Miki answered flatly, "Maybe… well, I saw this movie once. It was this old monster thing from the '50s, and the thing in it looked kinda like him… but bigger. I think it was called 'gojira'."

"It was Godzilla," Takuya answered, "I have a subscription."

Everyone (including the hatchling) turned to look at Takuya.

"You have no idea what you're missing," He stated flatly.

"OK, then I'll calm him Godzilla," Miki smiled. Judging from the chirping noise and the sudden sensation in the back of Miki's head, it seemed the baby approved.

"You alright?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah," Miki answered, "I think. It's just… I keep feeling kinda weird."

"Maybe I should check you again," Miyuki suggested. "C'mon."

Miki followed the others outside, before the felt something tug at the bottom of her leg. There was the newly christened Godzilla, pulling at the bottom of her jeans.

"Looks like he doesn't want you to leave," Osaki surmised.

"Either that or he thinks your jeans are too short," Kazama chimed in, "Which is absurd, because frankly, you look fabulous."

"It's OK, um… Godzilla," Miki reassured him, "I'll be back soon."

As she followed the others out of the room, she felt the sudden pang of sadness in the back of her mind, as behind her, Godzilla curled up on the floor and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you saw what it was seeing?" Miyuki checked.

"Yeah," Miki answered, "It's like… I can tell what kind of mood he's in."

"You know what he's thinking," Osaki summed it up.

"More like what he's _feeling_," Miki replied. "I can sort of feel it right now, ever since the first time I touched him."

"Maybe it's some sort of connection," Miyuki thought out loud, "We don't know a whole lot about the way Miki's abilities work, so when the hatchling imprinted on her, it could have formed some kind of link."

"What is he, anyway?" Kazama asked, "He looks like a dinosaur to me, except they're meant to be extinct."

"Well it's definitely reptilian," Miyuki answered, "Definitely some kind of a mutation…"

"Mutant lizard. Got it." Kazama replied, "So just one more question: If this thing's a baby, it's gonna get bigger. So… what do we do with him once he grows up?"

* * *

OK, that was a pretty long chapter, and I'll stop there for now, mainly because I'm tired. That kinda ran away with itself. Kazama's line about Godzilla when they were leaving is from an episode of Futurama, and I stuck it in because it's one of my favourite lines ever.

All Reviews Welcome.


	5. Accomodation Issues

OK: Chapter 5 it is. Enjoy. I'll probably be exhausted after writing this, because I've been busy all day.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

ACCOMODATION ISSUES

"She did _what_?" Colonel Gordon shouted.

"Named it," Osaki answered, "She's treating the damn thing like an overgrown puppy."

"That still doesn't tell me what we need to do about it," Gordon sighed, "We don't know how big it's gonna grow, how aggressive it could become…"

"You're planning to destroy it?"

"No, the eggheads are saying the same thing as Miyuki; it's the only one of its kind, needs to be studied, etcetera."

"Well they'll get more out of the thing by observing it than dissecting it," Osaki admitted, "Although… there is one thing. It's only two days, and…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…The little guy's getting… uh… not so little," Kazama stated the blatantly obvious as the young Godzilla peered down at him.

The youthful mutant had now grown to almost 20 feet in height, and was over 35 feet long. His snout had grown a little, and his eyes had lost their rounded appearance to become thinner, with slit-like pupils. The spikes along his back had grown from having two to three spikes each, and the bony bumps on either side had grown into smaller spikes. The small spikes along his tail had become sharper, and he had become slimmer around the waist. His skin even seemed to be a shade darker, with a slightly lighter underbelly. Nevertheless, he still seemed unmistakably juvenile.

"He's grown fast," Miki agreed, a hint of worry in her voice, "You think… maybe…"

"He might not be around long?" Kazama realised, "…Though to say. Maybe he just matures fast."

Godzilla leaned down towards Miki, giving an affectionate sniff as she opened the cooler next to her and threw out two whole fish, Godzilla swallowing them both in a single bite.

"Big appetite, too," Miki commented as she took out some more fish, "He goes through a whole cooler every mealtime." She threw the next pair of fish up, Godzilla ingesting them just as quickly.

Miki and Kazama turned at the sound of a knock behind them, the door swinging open before Colonel Douglas Gordon.

"Uh-oh," Miki cringed, already dreading whatever was going to happen.

Godzilla turned to this new arrival and hunched down, his tail curled around Miki, parting his jaws in a low snarl.

"It's alright," Miki insisted, "I think he just knows I'm upset." She turned to Godzilla, "Take it easy, OK? I'll be back son, I promise."

Godzilla withdrew hesitantly as Miki turned towards the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're doing _what_?" Miki shouted.

Miki, Takuya, Miyuki and Osaki were all stood in the conference room, along with Colonel Gordon, all seated around the table.

"Well we can't keep him here," Takuya supported the Colonel, "He can barely fit in that room anymore."

"He'll be shipped to a secure location," Gordon explained, "He won't be seriously harmed, even if only because he's got so much value to the science boys."

"Godzilla's not a play toy for a bunch of scientists," Miki snapped, "He's a living thing!"

"This isn't a cute little rabbit we're talking about," Gordon said sharply, "This thing's growing, and we need to know how much. We need to know how dangerous this thing could be."

"And if there's a chance he's dangerous?"

"Then…" Gordon sighed, "Kid, I'm a military man. I have a job to do, and I have to think of what's in everyone's best interests."

"So you'd kill him," Miki surmised.

"I can promise you," Gordon answered, "Unless there is absolute proof that the muta… that _Godzilla_… poses a significant threat, he'll be under 24-hour protection."

Miki thought for a second, her eyes closed.

"I go with him," She stated.

"No way," Gordon answered, "Out of the question. Technically, you're still a civilian, and…"

"Your best option is to take Miki with you as well," Osaki spoke up, "Godzilla won't let anyone else get near him unless Miki's around."

"Because he thinks she's his mom," Gordon recalled, "This is insane… alright, the kid comes, but at least for the trip there, Osaki, Miyuki, you and Kazama are on hand as well."

A silent nod came from everyone in the room.

* * *

I know that was short, but I just feel drained right now. Besides, the next chapter will be pretty significant.

All Reviews Welcome.


	6. Attack

Sorry about the slight delay between updates here. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

ATTACK

11:00 pm

The hangar door opened slowly, a reptilian snout emerging first, followed by a lean body that was now a shade of charcoal grey, and spikes that were branching out more and more. The legs that carried the ever-growing Godzilla were muscular and well-formed, and the tail was long and sinuous. The creature was now over 20 feet tall, and its face was no longer childlike, more mature with all the possibility of potential fury.

Godzilla stopped, turning his head and sniffing around, giving a low rumble at the rows of soldiers to either side of the path from the hangar to the tanker that stood at the other end of the dock.

"Easy, Godzilla," Miki said softly, "Nothing bad's going to happen."

She took a few steps away from Godzilla and towards the tanker. As she'd hoped, Godzilla followed with an echoing footstep.

"That's right," Miki continued, "Follow me."

The crowd of soldiers couldn't help but be awed by the sight before them; a titanic, mutated creature like nothing the world had ever seen, like some mighty dragon of legend, heeding the words of a 15-year-old girl.

Amidst the crowd, however, someone tore their eyes away from the creature, lifting a radio to the side of his head, and speaking in a subdued whisper:

"Subject exposed. Commence extraction."

Suddenly, a pair of bright lights cut through the relative darkness; two focused beams of intense brightness directed straight at Godzilla's eyes.

Godzilla gave a furious hiss, turning his head even as the lights followed him, before giving a thunderous, high-pitched, echoing roar of rage.

"What the hell's going on here?" Gordon shouted over the commotion, "Cut those lights, whoever the hell's responsible!"

The radio receiver on his waist suddenly buzzed to life, the Colonel instinctively lifting it to his ear.

"Colonel Gordon," The icy, male voice declared, "I am assuming command over this operation."

"Who is this?" Gordon managed to shout before the line went dead.

The sources of the light closed in, and Miki squinted her eyes to see that it was in fact a pair of Apache choppers, descending on either side of Godzilla and shining their searchlights directly into his eyes.

"Miki!" Osaki shouted, running up to her, "Get the hell out of there!"

As one of the choppers drew close, Godzilla lashed out with one clawed hand, swiping the tail end off the nearby chopper and sending it spinning away. The other, however, circled around him, the light still beaming into his face.

"It's blinding him!" Miki shouted, "He can't see!"

"Apache Helicopter," Gordon shouted into his radio, "Identify yourself and stand down immediately!"

With an additional whirring of rotor blades, a third helicopter descended; not an Apache, but a transport chopper. The bottom swung open, a huge net descending to cover Godzilla's head and most of his upper body.

Instantly, with a loud buzz and a blinding burst of energetic light, the massive electric current shot through the net, Godzilla hissing through the sudden pain.

"_No!_" Miki suddenly shouted, her hair flying about her as her voice filled itself with an uncharacteristic menace, "_Get away from him_!"

Part of her knew the rage wasn't hers; it was Godzilla's. These enemies had attacked him and Miki, and he would not simply accept this. He would fight back.

Godzilla raised his claws, grabbing onto the sides of the net and, with a sharp tug, snapping the chords like apron strings.

"Whoa!" Kazama gaped from the crowd of soldiers, "Now this is gonna be _awesome_!"

The spinal plates on Godzilla's back flashed blue for a fraction of a second, before a stream of blue fire shot from his mouth, straight into the side of the Apache chopper, the pilot ejecting before the entire craft burst into flames, a ball of burning metal falling to the ground.

Just as Godzilla turned to the third chopper, a trio of missiles suddenly shot through the air, arcing above the soldiers to collide with the sides of Godzilla's head, bursting not into flames, but into a cloud of white gas that surrounded Godzilla's head.

As Miki watched in horror, Godzilla's furious snarl suddenly become a rumble, then a growl… then a groan of exhaustion and frustration, as he took a staggering step forward, swaying uncertainly.

Miki felt… strange. As soon as the missiles had exploded, it was like her mind was wrapped in a gentle fog. She was suddenly tired; her limbs felt heavy, her head was swimming, her eyes began to drift shut of their own accord, and she had no desire to open them again. She wasn't scared, or worried… she was suddenly too tired to be. She may have known, but she couldn't make herself care, that the exhaustion wasn't hers, but it came from Godzilla, channelled through the link, the state of his mind affecting hers.

She heard Osaki shout something as she fell sideways. She heard the loud crash as Godzilla fell to the ground.

Then, the world was gone, and she slipped into the black comfort of unconsciousness.

* * *

I love that metaphor at the end, I think I got it from a comic book. Anyway, I know that attack probably shouldn't have worked, but this is still a very young Godzilla, and as it happens, my version of Godzilla is vulnerable to only three things: Poison, bright lights and electricity. Unlucky for the big guy, huh? I know the chapter was short, but that was mainly to point out the speed and efficiency of the attack. Did it work, by the way?

So, who was it that just attacked li'l Goji? Just wait and see…

All Reviews Welcome!


	7. Breakout

Well, this story's probably only going to be about 9-10 chapters long. However, if it keeps getting a good reaction, I plan to follow it up with a series of stories, hence the title change to include "Kaiju Wars Episode 1"

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

BREAKOUT

"Miki?"

Miki gave a dull groan, the blackness slipping away from her mind as she opened her eyes groggily, almost blinded by the glaring light from the ceiling.

Where was she? The last thing she remembered, she'd been outside, with Godzilla, there was a bright light, and then…

Miki gasped as she remembered what happened, sitting upright and gaining the instant attention of the figures around the bed.

"Take it easy," Osaki advised her, "You're in the infirmary."

"What happened?" Miki asked shakily.

"We're still piecing it together ourselves," Gordon explained, "The facility was infiltrated, and…"

There was a sudden, subdued silence.

"You tell her," Kazama turned to Osaki, "We agreed you'd tell her."

"Tell me what?" Miki asked, already dreading the answer.

"Whoever was behind the attack…" Miyuki started, "Well, they knew what they were doing. And…"

"…They captured Godzilla," Osaki finished for her. "We have no idea who they are, where they've taken him, or what they're planning to do."

"Then we have to find him!" Miki answered without hesitation.

"The kid's got a point," Kazama pointed out, "How hard can it be to find a dinosaur?"

"Before we decide on anything," Takuya pointed out, "What caused Miki to black out?"

"Must've been that link," Miyuki answered, "What happened to Godzilla's brain must have affected her."

"So maybe Godzilla's awake now," Miki pressed, "I might be able to find him… how long was I knocked out for, anyway?"

"Nearly twelve hours," Osaki replied. "They'll be long gone by now, and we don't know a damn thing about this link or how to use it."

"We don't even know who did this," Takuya explained.

"Actually," Colonel Gordon butted in, "I think I might have some idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Gordon spread the papers out over the table in the middle of the conference room, seating himself along with the others.

"UNXCC," He announced, "United Nations Xenomorph Countermeasures Centre."

"Never heard of 'em," Kazama stated.

"Nobody has," Gordon explained, "It's a classified organisation, and seriously classified. Even among those with code-word clearance, they're top-secret. The only reason I know about them is because I was involved with their type of situations, and that was way before I got to where I am now."

"What situation's that?" Osaki asked.

"And what's a Xenomorph?" Kazama asked, "I think it was in that movie."

"It was," Gordon answered, "That's what they deal with. Mutated creatures."

"Monsters?" Miyuki asked, "I think somebody's been watching too many sci-fi movies."

"I wish," Gordon answered, "What I'm about to tell all of you is totally classified. Understood?"

A chorus of nods followed around the table. Gordon continued:

"Near the end of World War II, attempted were made by both Allied and Nazi forces to further the science of genetic engineering. Quite simply, each side wanted to make themselves some better soldiers. The results were creatures that, once discovered at the end of the war, were quickly deemed to be living Weapons of Mass Destruction, and most of them were swiftly terminated. A few producers got wind of these "wild rumours" and made a quick buck by making movies about them."

"Whoa," Kazama interrupted, "So all those old movie monsters were real?"

"They _were_," Gordon answered, "A lot of them were different from the real thing, but more or less all of them were inspired by fact."

"What, like _King Kong_?" Kazama asked.

"Yep."

"_The Creature from the Black Lagoon_?"

"Uh-huh."

"_The Deadly Mantis_?"

"We get the idea," Osaki replied, "But if this has been going on all these years, someone must have found out…"

"Most of it was over 50 years ago," Gordon replied, "It was a different time back then. But there was always the possibility that more of these creatures survived, or that others like them might be created. So the UNXCC was formed to keep an eye out for them. Looks like they decided to make themselves useful when Godzilla turned up."

"So what are they gonna do to him?" Miki asked fearfully.

"I wish I knew," Gordon answered, "Either study him, try to control him, or…" He looked away, "Neutralise whatever threat he could represent."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tanker cut across the Northern Pacific, fully unremarkable from the outside.

Within, however, in a massive hangar, behind a gigantic, transparent polymer wall, Godzilla stirred, turning his head to look around his new surroundings.

Sniffing at the air, the creature immediately noticed that Miki's scent was nowhere to be found. This wasn't where he'd been before; it was darker, and the scents were unfamiliar.

"It's awake," One of the three figures above it announced, "Somebody must have underestimated the dosage."

"Then knock the thing out again," The central figure ordered, "And this time, make sure it _stays_ down! We lost two choppers to that thing last time!"

Three automated doors slid open on the wall to one side of Godzilla. As the mutant turned, the three modified MRLS missile launchers rose up, another tranquiliser missile shooting from each one.

This time, though, Godzilla was prepared. Ducking under the missiles, he charged forward, knocking two of the launchers aside in a swift motion as his tail slammed into the launcher section of the third, knocking the entire vehicle onto its side.

Turning to one of the downed vehicles, Godzilla reared up, his spinal plates flashing as his eye briefly turned bright blue. The surge of fire shot from his mouth, consuming the other half of the vehicle- and burning into the wall behind it.

Giving a low rumble, Godzilla charged at the wall, the metal instantly splintering as he ploughed through it. Blasting unstoppably through one wall after another, Godzilla finally slammed through one last barrier, bursting out of the side of the tanker and into the cold, rushing water outside.

Water poured into the side of the tanker like a flash flood, sweeping into the ship as, outside, Godzilla turned in the waves, shooting away with a powerful swish of his tail.

"Hull breach!" Someone shouted inside, "Seal the area!"

The central figure, however, stood perfectly still, brushed back his greying hair, and watched with cold eyes as the sliding, massive plates of metal automatically moved to cover the damaged hole in the side of the ship. The mission had been a failure.

Godzilla was free.

* * *

Alright, then. Hope that was enjoyable, and maybe with a surprise or two in there.

All reviews welcome.


	8. Military Operation

Alright, this here's the penultimate chapter. Hope everyone's enjoying this story so far, because there's plenty more where it came from!

Godzilla is still © Toho. I know, it's amazing!

* * *

MILITARY OPERATION

Miki sat idly at the mess-hall table, the half-eaten sandwich lying on the table before her and her head propped up on her left hand.

She didn't feel like eating at that moment; it had been a day, and this sandwich was more or less all she'd eaten. The warmth and compassion she'd sensed for days from Godzilla was gone, replaced by this awful, all-consuming guilt.

Godzilla hadn't just imprinted on her; he'd trusted her. Cared for her. And now this had happened, and she just stood by.

"Still moping, kid?" A familiar voice interrupted her, admittedly miserable, thoughts. Miki looked up to see Kazama standing there. "Guess what?"

"What?" Miki replied sadly and inattentively.

"Well," Kazama answered as he sat down next to her, "There's some good news… some of what you'll probably think is bad news… and then some slightly better news."

"What is it?" Miki asked, suddenly swelling with hope.

"Good News," Kazama began, "There was a sighting this morning of 'a giant creature in the sea'. Sound like anyone we know?"

"Godzilla," Miki gasped excitedly.

"Yup. Now, Bad News: The higher ups want us to capture or destroy him. Slightly better News: We decided to go for the 'capture' option."

"So…" Miki began, almost fearful in case she was wrong.

"If all goes well, we'll have the G-Man back soon. And yeah, you're still gonna be taking care of him."

"_Yes_!" Miki cheered, instinctively hugging her old friend. "But.. How do we do that?"

"That's where you come in," Kazama answered, "See, it's this whole link thing. Maybe you can use that to find him?"

It seemed so suddenly obvious. Why had she not thought of it before?

"Let's get started," She announced as she and Kazama raced out of the room. "Wait, what did you call him?"

"G-Man," Kazama answered. "Well he is the G-Man. The Big-G. The lean, green fightin' machine!"

"He's not actually green," Miki reminded him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're sure you can do this, right?" Osaki checked.

"I can call him here," Miki replied confidently.

"We _want_ to bring it here?" Takuya asked, "Isn't that kind of… dangerous?"

"Relax, we'll find you a sofa to hide behind," Kazama answered.

"Good luck, kiddo," Miyuki said quietly to Miki.

Miki stood still, her eyes drifting shut as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. The world slipped away from her senses, the quietness of the room replaced by a constant buzz of thought. Miki winced slightly as she tried to tune it out, focusing on that one new thing in her own mind: The link.

… She thought the word silently, allowing her mind to slip into the link. The alien emotions submerged her mind, the sensation of familiarity, love and warmth as Godzilla recognised her. 

With the slightest mental impulse, she sent her message to him, letting him know what was needed of him.

Then, with a sudden rush, the feeling was gone, replaced by the corporeal world, and she almost fell at the unexpectedness of the floor beneath her feet.

"Miki," Osaki gasped as he and Miyuki helped her up, "What happened?"

"He's coming," Miki said shakily, "Godzilla's coming!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night, the full moon, hidden behind a thin veil of cloud, almost forgotten as the troops lined up on either side of the dock.

"Simple plan," Gordon reminded Miki, "Your scaly pet shows up, you lead him back into the hangar. Nobody gets hurt, nobody sues."

"And the armed soldiers?" Miki asked.

"Just in case," Gordon reassured her, "I swear to you right now, nobody's to open fire unless it's an absolute last resort."

"So when does your favourite pet turn up?" Osaki asked.

"Any second," Miki checked, closing her eyes.

As soon as she finished speaking, the dark shape under the water's surface grew close. The surface suddenly bulged, the water pushed sideways before the huge shape that began to show up.

Immediately, all present realised something was amiss. Godzilla had been large, sure enough, but what was coming up before them was nothing short of gargantuan.

As the walls of water and foam cascaded down the sides of the leviathan, all eyes were drawn up… a long way up.

The mammoth head was much more reptilian, a long snout with thick, light-grey ridges above the blazing orange eyes. The lean form was more muscular, with the scales now charcoal grey over a lighter-grey underside. The well-developed arms were tucked close to the barrel-chest, and the tail behind it was almost as long as the monster's entire body length. The spinal plates had branched out to the shape of maple leaves. But the biggest change by far was in size; Godzilla stood 180 feet from head-to-toe, and 270 feet from the tip of his snout to the end of his tail.

The creature sniffed at the air, turning his gargantuan head down towards Miki.

"Boss," Kazama called to Osaki, "…I think the G-Man had another growth spurt!"

Godzilla took a thundering footstep out of the water, a muscled leg slamming onto the concrete before him. For such a behemoth, his movements seemed impossibly light, far from the lumbering brutes so often seen in film.

Suddenly, Godzilla swung his huge head to the side, taking in the sight of the three Apache choppers circling the air around him.

"Oh no…" Miki gasped, feeling the sudden rage the filled Godzilla's mind.

Godzilla stepped towards the nearest Apache, parting his jaws and giving a thunderous, earth-shaking roar.

"What's with him?" Miyuki shouted over the deafening noise.

"He recognises the choppers!" Miki yelled, "He think's they're going to attack him again!"

Godzilla rose up to his full height with a savage snarl.

"This won't end well," Kazama shook his head as Godzilla's burning eyes narrowed, ready to attack…

* * *


	9. Monstrous Fury

Well, here begins the final chapter. I know this was quick, but I hope you've enjoyed the story. This one is in fact the first part of a three-part story arc that forms my Kaiju Wars universe, so be ready for part 2!

BTW, I can't take full credit for the "real-life-inspiration-for-monster-movies" thing last chapter. I forgot to mention that I read it in an article about some lunatic's book, and thought it was a good story idea.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

MONSTROUS FURY

The chopper's pilot could only watch in mute horror as Godzilla pulled back his head with one more growl, ready to strike. As the huge jaws snapped forward, he slammed the 'eject' button on a near-automated reflex, shooting out of the cockpit just as the massive jaws slammed shut on the Apache, the craft bursting into flames as it fell to the ground.

Immediately, four missiles shot form an MRLS launcher, as a pair of tanks boomed to life, the missiles and shells colliding with Godzilla's side in bursts of fire.

The gargantuan beast spun round, his tail swinging to one side and slamming into the back of another Apache, sending the chopper veering wildly through the air. Hunching down, he gave a low snarl, his spinal plates flashing bright blue as the pilots of the tanks leapt out. The stream of fire shot forth, consuming the tanks and the MRLS launcher as they burst into flame, chunks of twisted, burning metal flying out in all directions over panicked shouts.

"Miki!" Osaki shouted over the chaos, "Call him off!"

"Yeah, kid!" Kazama yelled as Godzilla's tail swung far over his head, "You're the mom, lay down the law!" He and Miyuki ducked down as a stray missile collided with the radar tower above their heads, chunks of debris raining down around them.

With a sudden gasp, Miki reached one hand forward, a massive chunk of concrete suddenly slowing in the air as she placed her other hand on her head. As soon as Kazama and Miyuki were out of the way, the wreckage crashed to the ground as Miki took a step back, suddenly exhausted from the mental effort.

"They're right," She said, turning to the Colonel, "Tell them to stop firing; maybe I can stop him!"

Gordon picked up his radio, hesitated for a moment, and gave the order.

"Cease fire!" He ordered, before turning to Miki and warning: "Whatever you're gonna do, it'd better be fast."

The buzz of machine guns and the explosions of missiles ceased, Godzilla turning to another group of attackers with a thunderous roar.

"Godzilla!" Miki shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth, "Stop!"

Immediately recognising her voice, Godzilla turned, his enormous shape hunching down towards the comparatively tiny girl. Every soldier and scientist presence watched silently as Miki took a step forward, Godzilla greeting her with a low rumble.

"It's OK," She said softly, "Godzilla, you… you have to go," She continued sadly, as Godzilla looked down at her with a mix of curiosity and confusion. Of course, she realised, he didn't understand what she was saying. "Go to the water," She finally instructed, pointing towards the waves, "The water!"

Godzilla turned to look at the water, then back at her, giving a gentle sniff. Miki sensed that he understood; she wanted him to stop the fight, to leave and not cause any more damage.

She'd given him the instruction, and all she could do know was look up at him and pray that he listened.

Godzilla stood to his full height, turned, and with just a few steps, cleared the distance to the water, stepping into the rolling waves. Arcing across the water, in a spray of white surf, he vanished into the waves.

"Gone," Gordon realised, a hint or irritation in his voice.

"As opposed to what?" Miki replied sarcastically, "Besides, I don't think anything can contain him now."

Growing further and further away, the tips of Godzilla's spinal plates vanished under the water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose, debris was still being cleared away, and charred, mangled pieces of machinery were being hauled out by trucks and cranes. A few plumes of smoke were even still rising, and even this couldn't begin until the area was thoroughly checked for radiation.

"No way anyone's gonna let this slide," Osaki commented to Miki, who was staring out toward the horizon, "There's a 200-foot lizard on the loose. Nobody can keep that wrapped up for long."

"He won't go far," Miki answered certainly. "So what do we do?"

"Not a lot we can do unless he turns up again," Colonel Gordon answered, "And after this, if he shows up… well, I don't know if I can just sit by. There aren't enough excuses in the world."

"So you're just gonna blast him a new one?" Kazama chimed in.

"As much as I hate to agree with the world's oldest teenager," Miyuki said, referring to Kazama, "That thing's way too valuable a specimen to just fry."

"I know," Gordon answered sharply, "I know how much knowledge we could get from that thing. But I have to consider what the cost of that knowledge might be."

"Those aren't the main points," Miki interrupted angrily, "What, so just because Godzilla's big, he doesn't have rights or feelings or… or anything?"

"That's not what anyone's saying," Osaki reassured her, "We'll figure this out," he promised.

"How?" Kazama piped up.

"No idea," Osaki answered, "All I know is that something started in these past few days. And it's not going to end easily…"

THE BEGINNING…

* * *

OK, Part 1 of 3 completed. Hope everyone enjoyed that, because personally I feel extremely satisfied with how it turned out. And hey: I did it! I finally stuck with a rewrite!

All Reviews Welcome, and you may be happy to know that the next Kaiju Wars story, "Of Men and Monsters", is up…. Now!


End file.
